


Nobility

by NaranteMor



Category: Irildinia (Multiverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Original Fiction, Profanity, Torture, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranteMor/pseuds/NaranteMor
Summary: A tale of a king and his people, a father and his children, a captain and his knights. A journey through a completely original land inspired by Lord of The Rings, Narnia, and Inheritance. Death, resurrection, and maybe some more death run rampant in Irildinia. Come prepared, for it may be your last chance...





	1. Prologue

With a firm, unbreakable posture I sit on my huge throne.

I am Yharm, the Frostblade. King of Irildinia, conqueror of The North, defender of my people, a ruler with an iron fist.

With my blades, and my knights, with Eradia at my side, I would lead my kingdom to an age of untold glory and prosperity. I rule my people justly, giving my people fairness. I will not falter, I  _ cannot _ falter.

I love my people as a father loves his children, my knights as my own beloved daughters. My wife as a protector that would never be doubted. Eradia is as closer to me than a son to his father.

But somehow I remain unsure about my rule as I was when I was crowned. My people shout praises, my knights fight harder than any other when I lead them. Perhaps I am thinking much, too much. I should lay in bed, and hopefully fall into the realm of sleep.

“Sir?” A voice asked; Eradia, yes. “Sir?” He repeated.

I regained my focus. “Forgive me, Eradia, it has been somewhat of a lengthy day for me.” I looked at the man, kneeling at my throne. He was loyal, and held no doubts about how well I led my kingdom.

“I understand, sir, but your wife is quite terrifying, really, when she is upset.” He said jokingly.

“I think I could use Aurelia’s company, and from now on, listen to her.”

Eradia nodded and rushed over to greet my wife.

“Confound your loyal knight, doesn’t he know to listen to me?” She was ten feet tall, and despite her description of my best knight, I loved her.

Aurelia smiled warmly at me, “What do you think I am, a useless waste of space like Eradia?” She replied teasingly, my knight, who was still present, cringed at her words.

I chuckled, but it was abruptly cut off by an explosion, and bricks flew everywhere from behind me. Eradia sprinted in front of me, his sword cutting through the bricks as easily as butter. Shouts echoed from the gaping hole in the wall, the knights needed their king, I presumed. 

Launching myself out of the gap, I hunted the cause of the invasion; they would be at my mercy for endangering my people.

At last I approached the battlefield, and what shocked me wasn’t an army, it was the lack of one. Who stood in the middle of a clearing was a single man, clad in black. The air around him thinned and I noticed something piled around him, my mind was horrified; there were the rotting corpses of hundreds of my knights.

What chilled me about this man? Perhaps it was his equal height, his pitch black armor, or the fact that he _ laughed _ . A horrible, even terrifying sound. I called out to him, “who are you, and why have you slaughtered my soldiers?” I hid the fear in my voice as I could not allow it to show and discourage my warriors.

“Why does a man slay animals for food?” He questioned in reply, his eyes filled with unquestionable malicious intent.

“Are you such a fool, to reckon that you are so powerful that we could be bested as animals? I despise your kind, you are not unique, I have seen it many times before.” I retorted, my remaining knights cheered and roared.

“There are no men like me.”

“There will  _ always _ be men like  _ you _ .” I seethed, “prepare to die.”

He responded by loosing an ear-splitting shriek. The knights cringed and clawed at their ears, needless to say…  _ it hurt _ . Black clouds gathered around him and created a miniature storm, I pulled my sword from the ground.

The first thing I noticed in our battle was his obvious advantage. I had to retreat without maintaining a grievous wound. So my mind began to form a plan; a risky, irrational plan, but still a plan. First I began to lessen my aura so that the outside’s vision was blocked by the storm. Then, I thrust my sword into the ground, and charged up my powers. Finally, I disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wounded Yharm rests and an unfamiliar face gives a much needed explanation. Ft. DJ Watering Can.

After about a minute I crashed into reality, I was grievously injured and conveniently placed on a clump of grass, so I decided to rest.

“...Why are you in my grass?”

I jumped up, summoning my remaining reserves of power. I pinpointed the source of the voice, a small, bald human. “Dude, you don’t just go stepping in other people’s grass.” He said again, I frowned; he seemed awfully casual in front of me.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Uh, no?”

I sighed, I must’ve misjudged the location in the frenzy. He started to frown at me and lifted a mighty swo- watering can, yes, Yharm got splashed by a gardening tool by a bald human. “Look, I didn’t realize how far I was traveling and I came across a convenient clump of grass, I was tired so I apologize.” I explained, “I am Yharm, king of Irildinia, and my kingdom has been besieged by an evil entity.”

He seemed to become serious, “was his armor completely black? Was he demented?”

I recalled the man for a second then replied, “Yes, yes he was. Do you know who he is?”

“He is Sel’vath. Have you heard of him?”

The grass withered and the Sun seemed to dim. “No, should I be concerned more than I already am?” I answered, growing more worried by the second.

“He is one of the Primals, powerful beings that are as old as the multiverse. He is completely evil, and most likely the most dangerous of the Primals. I’m sorry, but even though I’ve heard of Irildinia and their might Sel’vath is unstoppable disregarding a few impossible methods.” He looked up at me and sighed, “I’m guessing you barely escaped by the skin of your teeth?”

I grunted, my pride being marred a little more than slightly. “Yes, he disgusts me more than any other villainous scum I have ever seen. He stood on a hill made of my soldiers _ rotting _ bodies.” I scowled at the all-to-recent memory.

“Yeah that sounds like him, want something to eat?”

I noticed my completely empty stomach, “I accept your invitation. Maybe while we have a meal we can chat more… positive things.”

We strolled along the garden, surprisingly it was very large for a garden; approximately a kilometer, I began to realize that there was a massive castle at the end. It was guarded by strange amalgamations like skeletons, snake-men, and a myriad of assorted species. I stared into the skeletons’ black eyes, but I found something; a soul was in every one of them, I suppose they may be just as human as my people. Who was this person? Truly, what are his motives, and _ what _ is he doing? He seems to have a relatively high intelligence and probably chooses to act less intellectual for a reason… he is a mystery, isn’t he?

He turned back to talk to me, “Name’s Finn by the way, I currently have my own kingdom to pay attention to.” He coughed and relented, “not that I pay that much attention to it…” 

I had a thoughtful look on my face for a second and responded, “there are leaders, but there are also kings, emperors, politicians, and sometimes leaders aren’t always what you would expect. However, a leader is a leader, and only as good as his people.”

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked, “how old _ are _ you?”

It was silent for a moment, then we both burst out in laughter. Finn was definitely the less serious of the two of us, but I still laughed because it was amusing. As we approached the castle I saw a small human, small as far as humans go, who gazed up at me with curious and incredulous eyes. I muttered a short spell under my breath and a child-sized standard knight broadsword appeared in his hand, the small human gasped and chattered excitedly to his mother. “Do you have children?” I wondered out loud.

He chuckled, “nah, they’re a handful in my opinion.”

“I have two daughters, and I’ve never been happier than when they were born, I do hope that they are safe…” I said melancholily, I must return to Irildinia soon.

“Ya know, you’re probably thinking ‘I hope they’re safe, I need to return to Irildinia soon’, right?” He asked, with a blank expression on his face.

“That’s… exactly what I was thinking, yes.”

He sighed and turned away, “look. I don’t know how to say this but one: they’re in mortal danger. Two: you’re going to need to stay here for a while. Three: unless you double your power you don’t stand a chance, and you’re one of the most powerful people I’ve made contact with in a long time.”

We both stood still, contemplating the situation. I remained silent despite the fact that I _ wanted _ to protest, I _ needed _ to have my questions answered. I knew that he regretted the lack of better words and that he wished that these were better circumstances; I wished that too. 

Suddenly the skies grew dark and foreboding, and I sensed a presence that I would rather not be familiar with.

“Took me a while to find you, bastard! Hopefully your wounds haven’t healed yet, I want this to be easy for the frustration you’ve given me. Your _ shitting _ people won’t rebel when they see your dead body!” A voice seethed.

Sel’vath.

That  _ scream _ again. It chills my already chilled bones, but at the same time makes my blood boil. I want that demon to cease existing, is that even possible though?

“Shoot. Welp I’m gonna leave you two to it.” Finn. left abruptly, I sighed, that was his choice.

I stood up higher, grasping for my sword. I felt the familiar frosty hilt of Glacier, and ripped it out of the ground. “I’m not leaving without destroying you!” I exclaimed, he rushed at me with alarming speed and suddenly felt an impa-

  


Eradia

  


Where am I?

I can’t breathe.

Is anyone coming, I hear footsteps.

A cracking pain met my exposed back, I knew what was occurring and I’ve trained for it. Torture. It came in contact with me once more, I will hold my ground.

It’s been going on for hours now, who would continue doing this for multiple hours? I hope that everyone I know is safe, I’m willing to endure this for an eternity if Irildinia is safe. Eventually I will crack however, I know I have limits. I just have to hold out for as long as it takes.

I get struck again, it seems less hard now. Maybe it will end soon. It stopped… Finally, it stopped. I must believe that someone is coming to assist me, if only I hold out for a bit longer; that way I keep hoping.

I-I hear a clicking sound. It’s… very quite cold. Surprising for me, the loyal knight of Irildinia to be frigid, but still it is very cold.


End file.
